And The Thunder Rolls
by Lanny-Sama
Summary: Rally is terrified of thunder. A nightly thunderstorm sends him hysterically crying into Yusei's room. Parental! RallyxYusei fluff. Oneshot, Complete.


**Alright. I was looking for a RallyxYusei fic. I expected there to be at least 2. But no. Nothing. So. I decided to make this oneshot. About 4 other idea's passed through my head while writing this, so I might put them into practice too. Making one a horror, and one a lemon. This one is fluff. Yea….. I can't believe I said that. I don't actually know if I should call it fluff, but it does have something fluffy….. Augh ! I'm confusing myself ! Oh well, Enjoy peoples ! Yesh yesh ! **

Darkness. Suffocating darkness, pushing down on his chest. Rally floatd through an endless black space, not feeling anything around him, but crushing pressure on his chest. He couldn't see, he couldn't see! Everything was so dark ! Suddenly a bright flash lighted everything, turning his vision from black to white in an instant. After the light faded away in a heartbeat, the darkness returned, heavier than ever, and a loud rubmle shuddered through his body, shaking his bones and ripping his skin.

Rally awoke with a loud cry, still struggling against the invisible pressure trying to pop the organs out of his body. He was shivering all over, his body gleaming with sweat, and his cheeks with tears.

Tears streamed even more rapidly his as the lightening struck the earth once again. Rally sobbed loudly, pulling hard on his hair to keep himself from screaming. "I….I c-can't….Can't see ! P-please…" Another flash pierced his eyes, and Rally cursed himself the moment he could feel his eyes closing. There was no way out now. If he opened them, he would be swallowed by darkness, but if he didn't, he would be even more helpless….. The big crash followed only a second after the flash causing Rally to scream loudly and bury his head in his sheets, shivering in fear. "Y-Yusei….." He stepped out of the bed, his knees buckling and shivering from fear, clutching his bed sheet in his hands.

The rain fell down on the iron plates of their home's roof in Sattelite, creating a strange rumbling trough the entire house. Well, that's what they called it, but it was more of a iron box than a home. Another sudden loud strike of lightening made Rally fall to the floor, sinking his teeth into his bed sheets to keep himself from uttering another pitiful cry.

As the rumbling faded away, Rally kept on crying for another minute before daring to stand up. Every flash took away his vision, blinding him, making him even more helpless than he already was. And the rumbling would follow, shaking him to the bone, remembering how he was nothing more than an ant, a small child, ripped apart as easily as a piece of paper.

Rally could almost hear the sounds of his mind snapping. He screamed loudly and scrambled towards Yusei's bedroom. He slammed himself against the door and threw himself on Yusei's bed immediately. He could feel Yusei's body making a startled spasm, and suddenly he was flipped around, arms roughly pushed behind his back, with Yusei's knee pressing him into the cheap matrass. Yusei was breathing a bit shallow and hurriedly, and the strong hands around Rally's wrists were trembling slightly.

Rally let out a fearful shriek and started crying and wriggling around as he could hear Yusei searching for the knife he kept on his nightstand. He couldn't hold in his pitiful screams as the lightening struck once again, he ceased his struggling, going limp beneath Yusei. In his terrified state of mind, Rally preferred death to this deep fear. When Yusei spoke Rally could barely understand it. " R-Rally ? Is that you !"

Rally's arms were released immediately and the crushing knee was lifted from his back. Rally cried, curling up in a small ball, hoping for this horrible night to end. Anything was better than this panicked fear-chaos that was storming trough his head. He clutched the sheets beneath him and took in short and fast gasps of air. His heart was beating at an insane rate, and his clenched hands were shivering.

"….Rally?" Rally clenched his eyes shut and tried to keep his tears in. He could feel Yusei's arms sneaking softly around him, and Yusei pulled him into a sitting hug. He didn't say anything. Rally didn't even notice. All that ran through his head was panic and fear. Any moment. Any moment and the lightening would strike again, plummeting him in a world of nightmares.

It didn't take longer than a few minutes ofr the lightening to strike again. A bright flash and a loud crash interrupted the soft rhythm of the rain, and Rally let out a sharp cry before clinging onto Yusei for life, sobbing loudly and shaking his head. Yusei silently hugged Rally, and rubbed his hands in small circles over his back. Rally was silently sobbing, his face pressed into Yusei's chest. Yusei lied down and pulled Rally with him, covering them both up with his blanket.

It felt like an hour, but it was only 5 minutes later that Rally dared to utter a series of strangled sobs. "Y-Yusei…. I-I'm afraid….I-….I'm blind… It's… blinding me and.…." Yusei only hushed him, and kept rubbing slow circles on Rally's back. Rally relaxed, Yusei's warmth was relaxing, as were the warms hands rubbing his back. The rain was like a lullaby, and Rally huddled closer to Yusei as his eyelids slid closed.

But then, a sudden flash of light blinded him and a loud roar of thunder shook through the earth. Rally bolted upright with a scream. For a moment, he was blinded, trapped in his worst fear, not being able to see, disorientated, blinded, at the mercy of whatever was out there. His breath was caught in his throat as Yusei pulled him down onto the matrass.

He screamed and struggled blindly, his eyes darting around the room blindly, not able to see anything. ".I'm here okay?Shhh.." It was Yusei. Rally couldn't relax and kept on letting out small sobs. "I'm sorry Yusei…. I just…" Yusei shushed him softly and hand his hands through Rally's messy hair. "I will protect you Rally. I won't let anything harm you." Rally kept on crying, trying to get even closer to Yusei, clenching his small fists in the sheets around Yusei. Then, two warm lips were pressed against his forehead, only to disappear a second later.

"What… w-what was that ?" Yusei blinked and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "It was a kiss. A forehead kiss." Rally blushed a bit and looked away from Yusei. "B-but….kissing… is for adults right? I mean… Isn't it meant for someone you love ?" Yusei sighed again and laid his head against his pillow, closing his eyes before answering. " Rally, what ever gave you the idea that I didn't ? Of course I love you. I don't want to see you upset, now let's go to sleep."

Rally felt his face heating up and he closed his arms tightly around Yusei's torso. He was so happy. Yusei loved him ! And he even gave him a kiss ! "I love you too Yusei..." Rally leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Yusei's forehead.

~FLASH~

"Goodnight Rally…."

~CRASH~

"Goodnight Yusei…."


End file.
